Depends
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: About how Ryoma reacts to his sempai's love


Title: Depends

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: Momo – Ryoma

Disclaimers: Stop it…we know already that those pretty boys are not ours…

Ryoma ran to the door as he heard the bell rang merrily that morning. Without even a minute he gave for thinking, he had already known who the person behind the closed door was. In hesitant, he bade farewell with the rest of his family else than his father who was nowhere to be seen. He opened the door and found a youth standing in front of his gate; a wide smile was plastered to his face.

"You're late, Momo- sempai." Ryoma said and rushed to the person's side.

"Good morning to you too," the person whom Ryoma addressed as Momo-sempai grunted. "Really, Echizen, can you please put a little respect to your beloved sempai here?"

"No," Ryoma cut that shortly. But having a look to his sempai's eyes, Ryoma felt sorry for his words all of sudden. He lowered his hat and murmured, "Good morning, Momo-sempai…"

Momoshiro Teakeshi laughed aloud and put his arms around the other's shoulders. He squeezed Ryoma's arms gently, made a shade of pink to become visible on Ryoma's cheeks.

"It hurts, Momo-sempai," Ryoma managed to say and released himself from his sempai's arms in the same time.

"Sorry, Echizen, but you're so cute," said Momo happily. As if he didn't realize the effect of his words to Ryoma, he patted the boy -whose face had absolutely turned pink- on the back and said, "My bicycle is in reparation this time so I think we have to walk to school. Do you feel fine with that?"

Ryoma only shrugged and started to walk with Momo beside him. They walked in silence at first, but then, it was Momo who started their conversation.

"Say, Echizen, what will you do if somebody suddenly gives you a love confession?" Momo asked.

"What kind of question is that?" said Ryoma.

"Just…answer that will you?" said Momo.

"I won't," said Ryoma.

"But…why?" said Momo.

"First of all, Momo-sempai, I'm a boy, and I feel inconvenient if suddenly a girl give me a shot. It is supposed to be me who make the first move," said Ryoma. "And second, what an impolite person she is if she said her love to me all of sudden."

"But…what about if you were a girl…and there was a man who confessed to you that he loved you so badly. Would you accept him?"

Ryoma thought for a moment then he said, "But I'm not a girl, Momo-sempai…"

"I said IF you were a girl, Echizen!" Momo said furiously.

"Okay…okay! Geez, why are you so persistent about this matter, sempai?" said Ryoma.

"It's just…it's important for me to know…" said Momo. "So, would you accept him?"

Ryoma thought, "It depends…"

"Huh? Depends on what?" said Momo.

"Depends on how much he loves me." Ryoma said.

Then, it was Momo's turn to think. They passed a crossing road and continued walking. It was still the very early of morning so there were just a few people they met on their way.

"So, you said if he loved you then you would accept him?" Momo asked.

"It depends." Said Ryoma.

Momo turned his head to face the other youth.

"Eh?! Still depends?" he said. "Now depends on what?"

"Depends on his attitude to me of course," Ryoma said as-matter-of-factly. "I cannot possibly accept someone whom I find don't behave properly, can I ?"

"Umm…yes…of course you can't," said Momo. They stopped walking as they waited for the street lamp to turn green. Momo observed Ryoma closely. That boy's cute face never failed to make his heartbeat to become fastened.

"But still…" Ryoma said thoughtfully later on. "Even though his attitude please me, there is another depends."

Momo laughed. They crossed the street and he unconsciously held Ryoma by arms to prevent him from bumping with the crowded people around them. "You surely are a demanding person, eh, Echizen."

Ryoma frowned, "I'm not!"

"Whatever," said Momo. He was not in a mood for fighting then. "So, what is this other depends?"

"Isn't it obvious? It depends on whether I love him or not," said Ryoma.

"True…" said Momo.

"Then, it brings us to the next depends."

"Eh…?! There is still more depends?"

"Of course there is, Momo-sempai!" said Ryoma. "The last thing, it depends on what he can give to me. I don't care about what people say about love, but the thing I know is love cannot pay my debt and I cannot live only with love, people have to be more realistic, you know?"

They had reached the school gate and suddenly Momo stopped. Sensing that his sempai had stopped, Ryoma too halted his steps. He waited patiently for his sempai to talk--for he knew exactly that Momo really wanted to talk.

"Ne, Echizen…" Momo said.

"Hm…?"

"What…what will you do if…if I say that I love you and that I want to be together with you?" Momo said in nervous.

Ryoma looked indifferently on him. He remained silent for a long time and it almost made Momo to just run and hide himself.

"Stupid," Ryoma said after maybe three minutes of silence, torturing Momo's heart in the process. "I've already told you the answer."

"Huh?" Momo said, confused.

"It depends, Momo-sempai."

"Yeah, now it depends on what?" Momo furiously said. Really, for him it seemed that Ryoma was plotting this.

Ryoma nodded and when he said, his voice was audible only by Momo.

"It depends…on what you can give to me…Momo-sempai…"

"Then…then, that means…"

Momo surely could not think of himself as a smart person or whatever, but when he came to think of it…

Ryoma said it depends on what he could give to the other boy, then it was the same with his talking that he…he loved him…right…?

"Then that means that you love me, right?"

"I decline to answer," said Ryoma. He walked past Momo, entered their school's gate.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo shouted aloud but Ryoma didn't even slow down his steps. Momo ran to the other's side and caught him by the arm.

"Ne, Echizen…" he said. "You're so mean…leaving me like that!"

Ryoma did say nothing. He merely walked in silence, yet he felt a little bit shocked when Momo's hand grabbed his palm.

He looked upward, questioning his sempai. Then he stared at his own hand, he felt something soft and smooth placed in his palm. At first, his mind could not figure out what he thing was, but then he realised that it was a simple wristband. It was white in colour and though he was not a person who put a big deal in accessories, he found that he quite fond of the said piece of cloth.

"What's…this, Momo-sempai?" he asked as he examined the soft material closer.

"You said it depends on what I could give to you, right? So what about this then?" Momo said with a triumphant smile on his face.

Ryoma thought for a few seconds then he smiled.

"It's,,,nice," he said and stared lovingly at his sempai. "I think I like it."

"Keep it then, it's yours," said Momo.

"Thanks," mumbled Ryoma. For a moment it seemed like he was about to put it in his bag, but then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" said Momo.

Ryoma blushes a little as he realised what he was intending to do.

"Um…can you put it on my wrist for me, Momo-sempai?"

To be said truthfully, Momo was surprised that Ryoma could ever ask him that kind of question. But the thought didn't have enough time to linger in his mind. Slowly, he took Ryoma's hand and squeezed his palm gently before he managed to put his present on Ryoma's wrist. He pulled out Ryoma's old wristband and replaced it with the white piece of cloth that he had given him. It felt strange, yet also nice for him and Momo could not keep himself from blushing when he finished.

"It's…done," he said.

Ryoma brought his hand closer to his face for further examination and he smiled.

"Thank you."

"So…Are we lovers now?" Momo asked.

"It seems so," Ryoma answered. He raised his head to meet Momo's keen eyes and staring deep into his lover's soul. "You can give me a morning kiss."

They waited until they were sure that nobody was within their sight, then Momo nodded and gave Ryoma a brief chaste kiss. It was their first kiss and it was unforgettable for both of them. The feeling of lips crushing each other and the warmth that they could vividly feel.

After their kiss, they merely just stared into each other's eyes. So many unspoken words were spoken between them, yet the silence was so beautiful.

"So, see you after school," said Momo.

Ryoma nodded and smiled. He gave Momo a single peck on his left cheek before he took a step backward, blushing.

"Take care, Momo-sempai."

Momoshiro Takeshi touched his left cheek as he observed Ryoma walking from him towards his first class. That boy was surely so cute in his eyes, and by any means of his luck, he felt so happy that he could claim the boy as his from that time on.

- the end -


End file.
